Forest Demon
by MonewHale
Summary: Aquellos ojos a cuales amaba, aquellos que fueron la luz de mi vida, ahora los cubría una intensa capa sangrienta, todo su exterior cambio para transformarse a un ser celestial, a un ser angelical... cierto? BxE VampirexHuman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>HumanosxVampiros<br>Sumary: Aquellos ojos a cuales amaba, ahora los cubría una intensa capa sangrienta, todo su exterior cambio para transformarse en un ser celestial, un ser angelical... cierto? BxE

**Forest Demon**

**I**

Edward Pov

Aun recuerdo ese día... aquella noticia que me mato en vida.

_- Oh Dios Mío! – escuche el grito de mi madre, Elizabeth, desde mi cuarto. Asustado, baje corriendo _

_- Madre? – la llame, busque en la gran sala y la vi con un papel en sus manos – Madre, te encuentras bien? - me miro con sus ojos, aquellas esmeraldas, llenas de lagrimas y cubrió su boca con su pequeña mano – Madre? – me acerque rápidamente a ella y tome sus manos_

_- Oh, mi niño – acaricio mi mejilla negando con la cabeza, provocando que su largo cabello cobrizo, solo afirmado con unas pequeñas esmeraldas, se meciera sobre sus hombros_

_- Que pasa? Le ha ocurrido algo a mi padre? – ella negó ahogando un sollozo – me estas preocupando – susurre, en respuesta cerró los ojos_

_- Es Isabella – mi corazón se detuvo al oír su nombre _

_- Le ha ocurrido algo? – Pregunte de forma frenética – mamá – susurre_

_- Oh, Edward. – me entrego la carta. La tome con mis manos temblorosas _

_**Querida Elizabeth:**_

_**Oh amiga de mi alma, no sabes la angustia que estoy viviendo en estos momentos. Porque la vida es tan cruel? Amiga mía, me han quitado a mi pequeña, se han llevado su vida. Hoy la doncella de mi hija nos ha espantado con un grito. Corrimos hacia los aposentos de mi hermosa hija, y nos encontramos con el infierno. Oh, Amiga! Como escribir estas palabras tan horribles? Como relatarte la angustia y el terror que me consumió.**_

_**En el cuarto de mi hija estaba todo destruido, Lizzie. Su cuarto parecía sacado a un libro de terror, de aquellos que espantan los sueños más hermosos. **_

_**Aquella habitación, cubierta de aquel liquido rojo que corre por nuestro cuerpo, por nuestras venas... Por todos lados! Las paredes, el suelo, incluso su cama, revuelta y destruida. Mi hija ha desaparecido, amiga. Se han llevado a mi hija, y por las noticias del oficial, dicen que puede estar sin vida a estas alturas, como sobrevivir a este dolor? Como salir adelante cuando la razón de tu vida, aquel ser que tuviste nueve meses dentro de ti ha desaparecido? Como amiga?**_

_**Espero que puedas acompañarme en este momento donde mi corazón se desgarra.**_

_**Lo lamento tanto por nuestro querido Edward. Oh mi pobre niño, y solo a dos semanas de que sus destinos se unan **_

_**Renee Swan**_

_Mis manos temblaban y la vista se me nublo_

_- Isabella – susurre con la voz quebrada, mire los ojos verdes de mi madre buscando alguna respuesta – esto... esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto – exclame asintiendo repetitivas veces – eso debe ser, Isabella no puede haber desaparecido, ella no puede... – solloce – no puede madre! – grite arrugando el papel en mis manos_

_- Oh, hijo mío – musito abrazándome_

Han pasado 2 semanas, dos semanas. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora mismo Isabella estaría alistándose para la boda... nuestra boda.

- Edward? – Golpearon la puerta de mi habitación – estas despierto? – el cabello cobrizo de mi madre apareció y me sonrió, una sonrisa sin vida... sin vida

- Buenos Días – la salude desde mi cama, aun recostado

- Aun no te levantas? Tendré que venir a levantarte a como lo hacía hace 10 años, cuando tenias 8? – rio, yo solo mire hacia el techo sin ningún gracia

- No pienso levantarme en todo el día – cruce mi brazo sobre mi cabeza cubriéndome los ojos

- Edward, te entiendo – se acerco y se sentó a mi lado – pero no puedes encerrarte – acaricio mi cabello y mi labio inferior tembló – tienes que ser fuerte, imagina como están Charlie y Renee – trague en seco y suspire

- Madre, realmente te agradecería que me dejaras solo hoy – escuche su suspiro

- Elizabeth? – escuche la voz de mi padre, baje mi brazo y lo mire – podría hablar con Edward un momento? – ella lo miro unos segundos en silencio y después asintió

- Te traeré el desayuno – la mire con una ceja alzada, Jessica, nuestra doncella, podría traerlo. Pareció entender por donde iban mis pensamientos y rodo los ojos – hoy quiero consentir a mi bebe

- Madre, te recuerdo que tengo 18 años de edad

- Pero aun así lo eres

- Tu bebe es Anthony – le dije con indiferencia, mi pequeño hermano de 7 años, según varias personas, un pequeño Edward.

- Ambos son mis pequeños – refunfuño, me beso la frente y se encamino hacia la salida, no sin antes susurrarle algo a mi padre. Cuando estuvo fuera, mi padre fue hacia la puerta y cerro con seguro

- Padre? – lo llame, el se quedo unos minutos en silencio y escuche como respiraba pesadamente - que pasa? – me senté recargando mi espalda en el cabecero, se giro y me miro con sus ojos azules preocupado

- Edward, hijo. Tengo algo que decirte – se acerco y se sentó en la cama – pero... prométeme que no harás ninguna locura – lo mire extrañado

- Lo prometo – que podría hacer? Sinceramente no tengo ánimos de nada. Quizás Anthony nuevamente haya rayado mi piano blanco, pero que importaba? No volvería a tocarlo jamás... _ella_ amaba que tocase. Sacudí mi cabeza para espantar los recuerdos

- Bien – suspiro y me miro de forma nerviosa – se que no debería estar diciéndote esto, se lo prometí a Charles – me extraño que saliera el nombre de Charles Swan – y a tu madre

- Descuida, no diré nada. – el asintió

- Muy bien, pero... sinceramente eso no es lo que me preocupa

- Padre, no entiendo nada, que es lo que intentas decirme? – el miro hacia el techo y cerró los ojos

- No te espantes, hijo. Pero... es una noticia que tiene a Charles como lunático y a Renee histérica – me asuste, si ellos estaban de esa forma... tiene que ser una noticia referente a _ella_.

Hace dos semanas que la estaban buscando, fue una intensa búsqueda los primeros tres días. Después los oficiales se rindieron diciendo que no había esperanza alguna, sea lo que sea, según ellos un asesino, un psicópata, se la había llevado o... escondido... su cuerpo, demasiado bien. Pero Charles obviamente no se rindió, como cualquier padre haría con su única hija. Siguió con la búsqueda, contrato hombres, varios hombres, el dinero era lo menos que le preocupaba y era obvio, son una de las familias más adineradas junto con la nuestra y la familia Hale. Paso una semana, un semana en cual los hombres llegaban todas las noches sin ninguna noticia. Renee le rogo al Señor Swan que detuviera la búsqueda, que solo empeoraba todo dándole falsas esperanzas. Él con el ruego de su esposa renuncio.

- Que noticia? – me enderece y lo miro interrogante

- Ayer... ayer la muchacha Hale – la muchacha Hale?

- Rosalie Hale? – el asintió. Rosalie Hale era una de las amigas de _ella_

- Bueno, ella... fue hacia la casa Swan llorando – se acomodo en su lugar – Charles me comento que asustado se apresuro a verla – Swan, Masen y Hale eran, además de ser las familias más adineradas, eran de aquellas familias que tienen años y años de ser amigas. Por lo que claro está, Charles conoce bien a los integrantes – ella... ella le dijo que le había parecido ver a Isabella – lo mire sin expresión alguna por unos segundos

- Rosalie dijo que la había visto?

- Si, dice que estaba paseando con el Joven McCarty por el bosque – su ceño se frunció, no era de esperarse, ninguna señorita debería pasear sola con un joven, menos por el bosque – dijo que estaba sentada en un tronco esperando por Emmett que estaba cortándole algunas flores, cuando le pareció ver un destello blanco, asustada por creer que la habían pillado paseando sola, miro y se sorprendió al ver a Isabella con un vestido blanco

- ...

- Hijo? – su voz me saco de mi estado. Lo mire y vi todo rojo

- Como... como una persona puede ser tan cruel! – me levante y camine hacia mi habitación, tome algunas prendas y empecé a cambiarme

- Hijo, que haces? Que piensas? Porque has dicho eso... Edward Anthony Masen! te estoy hablando! – me gire y lo mire con furia

- Como puedes creerle a Rosalie! Eso no puede ser cierto! Padre... ella miente! Isabella... ella... – trague en seco – ella no puede estar viva! Ella no dejaría a sus padres, no los dejaría con un dolor horrible... ella... ella no me dejaría a mi! – mi padre se acerco y me abrazo – ella no me dejaría dos semanas antes de nuestra boda! Ella me amaba!

- Lo sé, hijo. Todos estamos consientes del amor que se tenían ambos – me separe y lo mire con dolor

- Porque, entonces, Rosalie no respeta eso? Porque no respeta la memoria de Bella!

- Edward, estas actuando mal, escucha... crees que Rosalie inventaría algo así? – lo mire en silencio – escucha su historia, crees que si lo estaría inventado hubiera dicho que salió con Emmett McCarty sola? Sabiendo que los Hale y los McCarty son de diferentes clases sociales? No estás pensando bien

Lo pensé por unos segundos, tenía razón... Rosalie era lo bastante vanidosa y prejuiciosa como para decir que estaba con Emmett.

Entonces todo llego a mí, mire a mi padre y reí histérico

- Quieres... quieres decir que Bella está viva? – el me miro apenado – que? Porque me miras así?

- Hijo, yo...

- Edward! – la voz de mi mama nos hizo voltearnos a ambos – quedamos en que no le diríamos nada! – le reclamo mirándolo herida – cómo pudiste decirle!

- Elizabeth, era lo mejor...

- Lo mejor! – lo interrumpió acercándose - No ves que ahora será peor! Le diste esperanzas cuando no las hay! – Me miro con lagrimas en los ojos – ella no está viva Edward – su voz helo mi corazón y destruyo toda llama – por eso es que Charles y Renee están desesperados. La niña Hale viene e inventa tales historias creándoles esperanzas a unos padres que sufren por la muerte de su hija, diciéndoles que está viva, pero no es así! – grito fuera de si

- Pero, madre, tenemos que salir a buscarla, como sabes si lo que dijo Rosalie es verdad? – ella negó

- Dile Edward – miro a mi padre – dile!

- Charles volvió a contratar a hombres inmediatamente para buscarla, pero esta vez en silencio, sin que se enteraran las demás personas...

- Y no encontraron nada! Nada! Ni siquiera unas huellas, nada! – solté todo el aire que estaba retenido en mis pulmones y caí sentado en el suelo, un dolor en el pecho se instalo de forma destructiva. Lleve la mano ahí y empecé a respirar en forma entrecortada.

Era mentira, todo era mentira... Bella no estaba viva... ella seguía... ella estaba _muerta_.

Mis sollozos llenaron mi cuarto. Bella no estaba viva... no nos casaríamos hoy... no nos casaríamos nunca

- Isabella! – grite aferrando mis manos a mi pelo – Bella!

- Mira lo que has hecho Edward – escuche la voz de mi madre

- Déjanos solos Elizabeth

- No, no dejare que vuelvas hacerle daño!

- Lizzie! Escúchate! Como le haría daño? Es mi hijo!

Escuche como seguían discutiendo, pero en mi cabeza solo veía la imagen de una hermosa castaña, con los ojos chocolates, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con su vestido celeste, con su sonrisa adorable, corriendo por nuestro claro... afirmando su sombrero.

- Salgan de aquí – musite, escuche como dejaron de discutir, levante los ojos y los vi mirándome – quiero estar solo

- Ves lo...

- Fuera! – grite, ellos se sobresaltaron, pero creo que entendieron, porque en silencio salieron, mi padre estuvo rehusó pero al final salió.

Estuve unos momentos más en silencio y después lentamente fui hacia mi cuarto de baño, llame a las doncellas y pedí que llenaran la bañera.

Los minutos que se tardaron preparando todo, todo ese tiempo estuve con la mirada perdida. Mis pensamientos no iban a ningún lugar en concreto, se paseaban en pensamientos horribles y hermosos.

- Joven Masen, su baño está listo – pestañe repetitivas veces y mire a Jessica

- Gracias – susurre, y me encerré en el cuarto. Lentamente me despoje de mi ropa y me adentre. Sentir el agua tibia relajando mis músculos fue agradable, doble mis rodillas y me hundi por completo.

_- Edward, estás listo? – mire a mi padre y suspire_

_- Padre, es necesario que yo vaya?_

_- Claro que si, necesitas conocer a Rosalie y a Isabella – frunció el ceño_

_- Me puedes repetir el porqué?_

_- Ya hablamos de esto, Edward. Una de ellas será tu futura esposa – suspire cerrando los ojos_

_- Apenas tengo 15 años! _

_- Y a esta edad ya hay jovencitas casándose, tiene que conocerla y asegurar tu futuro. O podría venir cualquier hombre y tomarlas como su esposa – pues por mí no hay problema, pensé_

_- Edward, deja de atormentar al niño – la voz de mi madre resonó – ahora vamos, que se hace tarde – los dos asentimos, mi padre fue hacia ella y tomo su mano para entrelazarla en su brazo. Nos subimos al carruaje._

_- Hijo, recuerda mostrar todos los modales que te hemos inculcado – gire los ojos mirando hacia la ventana – jovencito, acabas de rodar los ojos?_

_- Claro que no, padre. Y si, actuare como un verdadero caballero – dije con un pequeño sarcasmo, el negó y mi madre rio._

_- Solo compórtate_

_- Lo hare_

_Cuando llegamos a la mansión Swan, donde se llevaría acabo la cena. Bajamos y nos adentramos a la casa._

_- Edward, Elizabeth. Que alegría que hayan llegado – una mujer con ojos verdes y pelo claro se acerco e hizo una pequeña reverencia_

_- Edward – un hombre con un bigote, ojos café y cabello del mismo color, inclino su cabeza hacia mi padre_

_- Charles, Renee es un placer verlos – respondió con el mismo gesto – Este es mi hijo, Edward Anthony_

_- Edward, es un gusto conocerte_

_- Igualmente, señora Swan – ella rio_

_- Y, Lizzie – tomo el brazo de mi madre – cuéntame, como es la vida en Londres?_

_Oh, Londres. Como te extraño, ciudad que me vio nacer y crecer. _

_La tarde paso entre conversaciones de adultos, teníamos que esperar a los Hale para cenar. Estaba solo y realmente aburrido, por lo que dijeron los señores Swan, Bella tuvo un leve accidente y se estaba reponiendo en su habitación, cuando llegaran los Hale bajara a acompañarnos. Cosa que no tardo mucho_

_- Lillian, William! – saludo Renee, dejando ver a una mujer y un hombre rubio, la mujer con ojos pardos y él azules. Nos saludamos de la forma que corresponde y luego pasaron dos chicos._

_- Edward, ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son gemelos así que ambos tienen 15 años – sonrió su madre. Ambos rubios, al igual que sus padres, y los ojos azules. Sinceramente tenía que decir que, si me obligaban a casarme con Rosalie, no vería problema alguno, era una chica muy linda, y seria la envidia de los hombres cuando sea grande, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa._

_- Isabella! – todos nos giramos y dirigimos nuestras miradas a las escaleras, y de ellas venia bajando una chica menudita, de cabello castaño y la mirada achocolatada de su padre. Sus finos e infantiles rasgos, junto con su piel blanca, como la porcelana. La hacían parecer a una muñeca, aquellas que mi madre colecciona_

_- Edward, ella es mi hija. Isabella Marie Swan. Hija, él es Edward Anthony Masen, es un años mayor que tu – le sonrió. Aquellos posos de chocolate me miraron y me sonrieron, le devolví la sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y besaba su dorso_

_- Es un gusto, señorita Swan – su rostro adquirió un lindo tono rosado._

_- Igualmente, joven Masen – le sonreí y solté su mano_

_**Reviews?**_

**Chicas esta es una nueva historia, no tendrá mas de 5 capítulos, ya la termine. La escribí cuando estuve de vacaciones, espero que me apoyen tal cual como lo hicieron con Flor de Loto :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>HumanosxVampiros<br>Sumary: Aquellos ojos a cuales amaba, ahora los cubría una intensa capa sangrienta, todo su exterior cambio para transformarse en un ser celestial, un ser angelical... cierto? BxE

**Forest Demon**

**II**

El recuerdo vino como un relámpago y de forma abrupta fui a la superficie, mi respiración era entrecortada, pase mis manos por mi rostro y mi cabello asimilando aquellas imágenes. Recargue mi cabeza en el borde e intente regularla.

_- Entonces, tienes que casarte con mi hermana o con Isabella? – me pregunto el rubio. Teníamos 16 años y decidimos ir a dar una vuelta a caballo por los campos_

_- Eso me dijo mi padre_

_- Te entiendo, yo me tengo que casar con Mary Alice Brandon – lo mire con una sonrisa_

_- La niña de 12 años? – el asintió frunciendo el ceño – vaya, suerte con eso _

_- Gracias – sonó mas a pregunta – entonces, a cual elegirás? – Mire hacia otro lado mientras sentía el calor en mi rostro – Edward?_

_- No te ofendas, no es porque encuentre poco agraciada o algo por ese estilo, a tu hermana... solo..._

_- Elegiste a Isabella – le sonrió interrumpiéndolo_

_- Si, hay algo en esa niña que me acelera el pulso – el rubio rio por el comentario – no te rías!_

_- Lo siento, Ed. Solo que no me sorprende oírte decir que escoges a Isabella, cada vez que hay una cena o una celebración con las familias juntas, ustedes se la pasan hablando._

_- Si, es impresionante. No es como las demás damas, no se limita con solo saber bordar, tocar, o pintar. Ella anda buscando cosas, siempre en los libros... es una apasionada de la lectura – sonreí recordando sus momentos – en cada visita que hacemos, tiene un tema nuevo, sobre un libro nuevo. Me fascina la forma en la que expresa sus gustos o disgustos. A pesar de que aun no podemos salir solos, y solos me refiero con la compañía de su doncella – corregí cuando vi la mirada que me dirigió – a pesar de todo eso, siento que nos hemos conocido de toda la vida y no solo desde hace un años, cuando llegue de Londres_

_- Impresionante – murmuro – te gusta!_

_- Claro que no! Solo te estoy diciendo por que la escogí a ella!_

_- Te gusta, te gusta! – rio acelerando el galope de su caballo_

_- Y a ti te gusta a... Alice! – me miro con su cara sonrojada – Ja! _

_- Eso no es cierto!_

- Joven Edward, el agua ya debe estar fría, le traemos más agua caliente? – la voz de detrás de la puerta me trajo al presente

- No, ya he acabado

- De acuerdo, Joven

La tarde paso sin mayores complicaciones. Recuerdos fugases siguieron bombardeando mi mente, recuerdos de Ella leyendo, sentada en su sillón, cuando cenábamos, cuando salíamos todos juntos de paseo por los campos

_- Entonces, lo decidiste?_

_- Si, padre_

_- Quien es la afortunada?_

_- Isabella, madre. Isabella Swan – ella sonrió y miro a su esposo con orgullo_

_- Te lo dije, sabía que la iba a elegir a ella_

_Mire a mis padres avergonzado, hoy irían a hablar con los padres de la señorita que elegiría como mi futura esposa._

_- Entonces iremos a hablar con Charles – asintieron y se levantaron – regresaremos enseguida_

Sonreí al recordar ese día, cuando llegaron diciéndome que estaba todo listo. Que a Charles le gustaba la idea de que fuera Yo, quien desposara a su hija.

Salí del baño hacia mi habitación, me cambie y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegue me senté en el gran sillón al lado de la ventana. Mi vista fue atraída por un libro sobre un mueble, algo curioso me levante y camine hacia él.

_- Te tengo un regalo – era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde que su familia le anunciaba sobre su futuro matrimonio._

_- Muchas Gracias – se sonrojo mientras recibía la pequeña caja que le entregaba_

_- Ábrelo – le apure, ella asintió y rio – te gusta? – le interrogue cuando vi que abría los ojos sorprendida _

_- Yo... es... es el nuevo libro de Jane Austen! – me miro con una gran sonrisa – no puedo creerlo! _

_- Me alegro que te guste – sonreí – solo, no le digas a tu padre que yo te lo obsequie, sabes que no está a favor de que las mujeres escriban_

_- No le diré – miraba las páginas del libro con adoración, me miro por unos segundos indecisa y después, dejándome sorprendido, me dio un abrazo y llevo sus labios con un tierno roce en mi mejilla – muchas gracias_

- Aquí estas – la voz de mi mamá me saco de mis recuerdos, deje el libro sobe el estante y me gire a verla - Querido, te traje el almuerzo

- No tengo hambre – musite

- Debes comer, Edward. No quise molestarte hace poco con el desayuno porque te estaba bañando, pero ahora comerás. Tu padre insistió en que te traiga el almuerzo

- No era necesario – camine hacia ella, la doncella de mi madre preparo mi comida en la pequeña mesa de la biblioteca

- Puedes retirarte Sue – la morena asintió y salió – hijo, respecto al tema de esta mañana...

- No quiero hablar de eso – la interrumpí – ya es un tema olvidado, madre

- Es bueno saber eso, no se que se le habrá pasado por la mente a tu padre – negó con la cabeza, yo tome mi cubierto y comencé a jugar con la comida – ahora come, estaremos abajo – asentí

_- Entonces, quieres llevar a mi hija a un picnic?_

_- Si, señor. A los campos de Breaking Dawn _

_- El campo de los Masen, no queda demasiado lejos – lo pensó por un momento y asintió – de acuerdo, pero obviamente, Isabella deberá ir con su doncella_

_- Desde luego, señor_

_- Esto es hermoso – exclamo Bella, mirando el pequeño prado cerca del campo, donde flores silvestres crecían por montones. Recuerdo la primera vez que mi madre me trajo, mi reacción fue la misma_

_- Si, mi madre lo empezó a cuidar desde que se caso con mi padre_

_- Cuando... – se sonrojo y miro de reojo a Angela, su doncella, que preparaba el picnic en unos metros más alejados – cuando..._

_- Cuando...?_

_- Cuando estemos casados – su rostro y el mío adquirieron el tono rosáceo – me dejaras cuidarlo?_

_- Claro que si – sonreí por su ternura – todo lo que es mío y de mi familia, también será tuyo apenas digamos el "si" en el altar – ella sonrió y me miro_

_- Me dejaras leer también? Hay algunos maridos que se niegan a que sus esposas lean_

_- Claro que dejare que leas, Bella – ella volvió a sonrojarse al oírme llamarla de esa forma, solo cuando estábamos solos la llamaba así. Miramos de forma discreta donde se encontraba Angela – se lo mucho que te gusta leer, no te quitare la pasión que tienes por ello, a mi no me gustaría dejar de tocar el piano_

_- Muchas Gracias_

_- Me agradeces por todo, no tienes que hacerlo – ella iba a reclamar cuando la voz de Angela nos llamo – vamos a comer _

La tarde paso de forma rápida, leyendo y perdiéndome en miles de recuerdos mas

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse llevándose consigo la luz, me gire para irme hacia mi habitación, pero la puerta fue abierta antes dejando entrar a mi padre

- Padre, que haces aquí? – el cerro la puerta y me llevo hacia adentro

- Tengo que terminar de hablar contigo

- Si es sobre el tema de Isabella, ya déjalo, por favor – hice el amago de irme, pero me detuvo por el brazo

- No entiendes – lo mire de forma interrogante y me soltó – Edward, no le he dicho a nadie esto porque no estoy seguro de lo que signifique

- De que hablas? – lo mire confundido, el paso su mano por su cabello, un gesto que me ha heredado, y después la llevo a su bolsillo donde la mantuvo

- Yo... ese día ayude a Charles en la búsqueda de Isabella – musito caminando hacia la ventana, lo seguí y me puse a su lado. Podía ver su perfil tenia la mirada perdida en un punto muerto – fuimos como 12 hombres contándome a mí y a Charles, en su búsqueda. Recorrimos los lugares más cercanos, donde nos había dicho Rosalie, incluso un poco más allá. Cuando todos empezaron a volver, indague un poco mas – Se giro y me miro – y... en la rama de un arbusto encontré esto – de su bolsillo saco su mano que estaba aferrada a una tela blanca – he estado todas estas noches pensando en que significa y lo más importante, a quien pertenece

Mi corazón dejo de latir y tome rápidamente la tela, jadee

- Esta... Esta tela es... es del vestido que le regalo mi madre a Isabella – balbucee, recargue mi espalda en la ventana con los ojos pegados en aquel pedazo

- Como puedes estar tan seguro? Es un pedazo de tela blanca, podría ser de la camisa de un cazador o...

- No, es... es el bordado – lo mire y le enseñe – mira, es parte de la manga del vestido, es aquel que uso para anunciar nuestro matrimonio

- Pero, hijo. Cualquier mujer puede tener ese vestido...

- No! No... – negué rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de mis mejillas – eso, eso es imposible padre, la que creo hizo el bordaje de este vestido es Charlotte Brandon – le explique, la madre de Mary Alice, la chica con la cual Jasper estaba comprometido, era una importante modista. Mi madre junto con Renee e Isabella, le mandaron a hacer su vestido de compromiso, uno que fuera único y exclusivo – este vestido es único, mi madre lo mando a hacer junto con la Señora Swan - el abrió sus ojos sorprendido

- Quieres... Quieres decir, que quizás... Isabella realmente este viva? – asentí con sollozos

- Esta viva, padre. Ella está viva!

- No lo está – ambos nos giramos al escuchar la voz de mi madre

- Si lo esta madre! Mira, mira esto – corrí hacia ella mostrándole la tela, ella negó con lagrimas – es su vestido de compromiso, aquel que le mandaron...

- Edward, eso no puede ser verdad. Y si es así, no es relevante.

- Como que no? Madre, no lo entiendes?

- Claro que si, hijo. Por eso mismo lo digo, Renee a la semana regalo toda la ropa de Isabella – la tela cayo de mis manos mientras escuchaba – la regalo a caridad, como debes saber las chicas de aquel lugar siempre están corriendo por los bosques. No es Isabella, hijo. – acaricio mi mejilla

- Es ella

- Edward, no lo es

- Padre, dile que es ella! – me gire a encararlo

- Lo siento, hijo. Si tu madre lo dice es porque creo que es así. No tenía la menor idea de que Charles y Renee hayan obsequiado toda su ropa

Negué con la cabeza, y corrí hacia mi habitación, no sin antes tomar la tela en mis manos. Escuche los gritos de mi madre y padre en mi espalda pero nada me importo. Ella estaba viva... y yo la iría a buscar, la encontraría, la traería conmigo y nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, envejeceremos juntos, veremos a nuestros nietos y descansaremos en nuestro lecho de muerte juntos.

**Reviews?:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>HumanosxVampiros<br>Sumary: Aquellos ojos a cuales amaba, ahora los cubría una intensa capa sangrienta, todo su exterior cambio para transformarse en un ser celestial, un ser angelical... cierto? BxE

**Forest Demon**

**III**

Tome mi ropa y me abrigue de forma rápida, con una velocidad impresionante y con sigilo, Salí de mi casa hacia el bosque.

- Por dónde empezar? – me dije, no tenía idea en donde Rosalie había visto a Bella, o donde mi padre había encontrado ese pedazo de tela, en la cual me aferraba como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Y era así, mi vida... la esperanza de encontrar a Bella viva... Isabella, ella era la razón por la cual yo vivía. Inhale profundamente y empecé a caminar por el bosque solo iluminado con la luz de la luna, a medida que caminaba, avanzaba mas y mas rápido, mi respiración era entrecortada a causa del cansancio y la desesperación – Isabella? – llame, pero solo se escucho el cantar de un grillo y el cauce del rio. Trague pesado, mire hacia todos lados. Llevaba caminando como 15 minutos, al menos eso creía, y era como si no hubiera avanzado nada, todo el bosque era igual, arboles, arboles y más arboles. Mire hacia arriba, la luna apenas se veía entre hojas y ramas. Suspire – no seas cobarde – me dije – vamos, Bella debe estar sola por algún lugar. Prometiste protegerla... – susurre, cerré los ojos y la culpa que sentí ese mismo día, llego. Yo debería haber estado con ella, debí protegerla, debí asegurarme que nada le pasara. Eso fue lo que le prometí

Flash Back

_- Entonces, salud por el futuro matrimonio – exclamo mi padre sonriente _

_- Salud – dijeron al unisonó, yo sonreí mirando a mi futura esposa. Quien iba a pensarlo? Con 17 años y enamorado, y más desesperado que nunca para unirme a una mujer. Pero no a cualquier mujer. A Isabella Swan, la que en unos años más seria mi mujer, mi esposa, mi señora._

_- Estas cansada? – le pregunte después de unas horas, ella asintió y recargo su peso en mi cerrando sus ojitos – quieres ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín? Podemos descansar frente a la pileta – ella volvió a sentir con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Tome su mano y la deje en mi antebrazo, caminamos en un silencio cómodo, dándonos miradas de vez en cuando. Cuando llegamos a la pileta se sentó con un suspiro. Sonreí, cualquiera hubiera dicho que eso no era apropiado en una dama, siempre recuerdo cuando Renee le decía: "Isabella, siempre tienes que tener una pose firme, aunque estés cansada". Pero conmigo no era necesario, y ella lo sabía. _

_- En un año nos casamos – susurro _

_- Así es, estas contenta? – negó con la cabeza, la mire preocupado y herido – no te quieres casar conmigo?_

_- No es eso – me sonrió, su piel de porcelana se veía mas hermosa que nunca, con el brillo del agua reflejando la luna, adquiría una hermosura propia de una Diosa – solo que me gustaría que fuera antes – se sonrojo_

_- A mi también – le sonreí tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la mía – si fuera por mí, me casaría ahora mismo contigo – bese su palma_

_- Oh, Edward – suspiro, llevo su otra mano a mi mejilla y recargue mi cabeza en su delicada palma – me he enamorado como una desquiciada _

_- El sentimiento es mutuo, amor mío – nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos – Te Amo, Isabella Swan – sus pequeños ojitos achocolatados brillaron con emoción – y prometo hacerlo hasta el final de mis días. No! – Negué – hasta más allá... donde nuestras almas se junten, vida mía. Te protegeré con mi vida, te cuidare, te amare, te adorare, te querré siempre, Bella _

_- Edward - suspiro, lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos_

_- Te Amo – susurre sobre ellos_

_- Te Amo – me respondió, y ese fue nuestro primer beso, aunque fue solo un roce, sentí como si una bomba estallara en mi estomago. Una sensación extraña se apodero de mi y lleve mis manos a sus mejillas prologando el dulce saber de sus labios, ella sonrió contra los míos, nos separamos lentamente y deje mi frente recargada en la suya._

_- Te Amare siempre _

_Fin Flash Back_

- Isabella! – volví a gritar, no me rendiría. Sé que ella está aquí, en algún lugar de este maldito bosque. Empecé a gritar varias veces su nombre mientras caminaba, lo hacía en círculos? No lo sabía, me estaba alejando demasiado? Tampoco lo sabía. Solo caminaba y gritaba. La temperatura de mi cuerpo fue perdiendo calor, empecé a sentir frio, por lo que empecé a caminar más deprisa para mantener mi cuerpo cálido.

Pero mi pies no me ayudaron, quizás eran horas las que venía caminando, deseaba saberlo de alguna forma. Pero mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos un pequeño descanso. Me senté sobre un tronco caído y me saque mi chaleco. Tenía demasiada sed, mi garganta con los gritos y la respiración acelerada estaba seca. Deje la chaqueta en el tronco y empecé a caminar alrededor, me quede quieto y en completo silencio para ver si escuchaba el rio. Pero nada, frustrado me volví hacia el tronco, pero quede de piedra cuando no vi mi chaleco

- Estoy seguro de haberlo dejado acá – musite, mire hacia todos lados, era el único tronco caído. Trague en seco y me pare de inmediato – quien... – balbucee – quien se lo habrá llevado, o qué? – mi respiración se acelero. Mire atento hacia los arboles para ver si veía algún movimiento o algo fuera de lo común, el bosque estaba en silencio, ahora ni el grillo acompañaba la noche, debo haberme alejado demasiado, ya que el cauce que se escuchaba al inicio de mi carrera ya no se oía.

- Quien... – pero mi voz no salió, me quede congelado en mi lugar con los ojos bien abiertos. Una pequeña risa, casi como el sonar de las campanas resonó en la oscuridad. Asustado por los cuentos de terror que a uno les contaban donde un fantasma habitaba en el bosque, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. Puse mis pies en movimientos, solo que estaba ves retrocediendo, choque con el tronco de un árbol y pegue mi espalda. La risa musical se volvió a oír, de reojo vi un destello blanco pasar rápidamente, gire mi cabeza hacia ese lugar pero no había nada, nuevamente de reojo pero esta vez hacia la izquierda, gire mi cabeza y nada. Trague en seco – q-quien... quién es? – mi voz sonaba entrecortada, mi respiración no estaba mejor, mis manos temblaban y trataba unirme al tronco, deseando ser parte de la naturaleza y que esta me proteja

- Edward – llamaron seguido por la misma risa. Me tense y toda mi sangre se me fue a los pies – Edward –volvieron a llamar, esta vez lo escuche más de cerca, sentí el aliento frio en mis mejillas, y mis bellos se erizaron, espantado. Empecé a correr sin dirección alguna, el corazón me latía desbocado. Tenía esa horrible sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Corrí con mas fuerzas pero me tropecé con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, di media vuelta, y con las manos y la ayuda de los pies, fui arrastrándome hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados

- Porque corres? – de nuevo esa voz, un temblor de pies a cabeza me volvió a recorrer

- Déjame en paz! – grite cerrando los ojos

- Edward? No te asustes, soy yo – abrí los ojos lentamente aun mirando el suelo. Trague en seco

- Q-quien? – pregunte en un susurro apenas audible

- Como que, quien? No reconoces mi voz? – se escuchaba angustiada, y mi corazón se detuvo, levante mi cabeza buscándola por todos lados, pero no la veía

- Bella? – jadee, la risa volvió a escucharse – eres tú? – una vez más rio – realmente eres tú? – sentí una briza en mi espalda, y mire sobre mi hombro - Donde estas? – pregunte frustrado al no verla. La cantarina risa resonó – Isabella, esto no es gracioso – me estaba volviendo loco, eso era... Bella... era ella?

- Aquí arriba – el movimiento de cabeza fue tan brusco que mi cuello se quejo, pero no le di importancia. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron al ángel que se encontraba sentado en una rama, a una altura promedio. Balanceaba sus pies y se aferraba a la rama con sus manos, llevaba un vestido blanco y... vestido blanco. Rápidamente me levante sin dejar de observarla

- Eres tu – susurre, mi garganta se negó a decir otra palabra, se cerro y se seco de forma abrupta. Negué con la cabeza riéndome de forma histérica – eres tú! – ella rio y salto desde la rama hasta quedar frente a mí. Sin dudarlo un segundo la estreche entre mis brazos – Oh, amor mío! – Me aferre a ella por unos segundos, después la separe y tome su rostro entre mis manos – eres tú, Bella... eres tú, mi amor... mi cielo... mi vida – llene sus mejillas de besos, y deje sus labios para el final. Ella los roso pero luego se alejo un paso – que...

- No, Edward... no soy la misma Bella de antes, no soy tu cielo, no soy tu amor, no soy tu vida... es más, ni siquiera estoy viva – sonrió de forma macabra

- Que dices? Bella... estas aquí, como puedes no estar viva? – la mire confundido, y después la sangre huyo de mi – eres... eres un fantasma? - pregunte estupefacto, ella rio con amargura

- Hubiera preferido mil veces ser un fantasma – susurro

- No entiendo... de que hablas? - ella volvió a acercarse a mí, acaricio mis mejillas y me estremecí al sentir su fría mano – estas helada, tu tomaste mi chaqueta, no es así? Úsala – volvió a reír sin gracia

- No tengo frio – menciono con dulzura – mi piel es de esa temperatura

- Que dices? Siempre has sido alguien de piel cálida – algo en la frase la destrozo, se alejo y me miro con dolor –Isabella?

- No soy la misma, no soy la misma Isabella de antes – me hablo angustiada – esa Isabella murió!

- Mu... no entiendo, estas aquí conmigo... ahora! Como puedes estar muerta? Deja de decir esa tontería, no volveré a pensar en eso... no sabes lo que sufrí estas semanas creyéndote... – me acerque rápidamente y la atraje a mi pecho – no me vuelvas a dejar, no lo hagas. – le suplique

- Oh, Edward – rodeo mi cintura con sus finos brazos

- Porque no vuelves? Vuelve conmigo, sabes qué día es hoy? – Se quedo en silencio – era el día en que nos casaríamos. Vuelve y elijamos una nueva fecha

- Edward – sollozo, la separe de mí para enjuagar sus lagrimas, pero no encontré ninguna – si solo pudiera... no puedo volver, nunca más – sollozaba

- Claro que sí, que te preocupa? El qué dirán? No te preocupes por ellos...

- No es eso! – grito interrumpiéndome, más bien rugió saltando hacia atrás – no lo vez! No notas nada extraño en mi? – la mire sin saber que decir – mira bien Edward... mírame bien! – se acerco y quedo enfrente, tomo mis hombros y nos acomodo de tal forma que la luz de la luna diera de lleno en su rostro – mírame!

Mi corazón una vez más, dejo de latir por un segundo. Era hermosa... era un ángel. Bella no era un fantasma, era un ángel.

- Eres un ángel – le susurre acercándome mas, pero ella volvió a alejarse negando

- Por favor... solo, obsérvame – susurro. La mire confundido, pero hice lo que me pidió, seguí el escrutinio.

Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, su cabello tenía suaves ondas, sus labios mas rellenos de lo que recordaba, sus pómulos marcados, su nariz respingada, y sus pestañas largas cubriendo esos... ojos... rojos. De forma involuntaria solté un jadeo al fijarme en que aquellos ya no eran de ese color achocolatado que tanto amaba... sino... de un espeluznante tono rojo, como las llamas del infierno, ella sonrió de forma macabra mostrando una hilera de dientes blanco, los cuales... los colmillos era un poco más largos y afilados, casi pasando inadvertidos. Jadee

**Reviews?:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>HumanosxVampiros<br>Sumary: Aquellos ojos a cuales amaba, ahora los cubría una intensa capa sangrienta, todo su exterior cambio para transformarse en un ser celestial, un ser angelical... cierto? BxE

**Forest Demon**

**IV**

- Soy increíblemente hermosa ahora, no es así? Pero todo es una fachada, todo es una farsa para atraerte a mi – menciono con una sonrisa, que en vez de parecer angelical, demostraba lo contrario – mi cuerpo cambio, mi vista cambio, mi olfato, mi audición, todos mejoraron... – sin dejar de mirarme golpeo de forma suave el tronco de un árbol cercano, este tembló y se inclino un poco – mi fuerza cambio – sonrió, y al segundo después desapareció, mire hacia todos lados buscándola pero solo veía un borrón blanco – mi velocidad! – Grito desde unos metros, volvió a desaparecer, gire mi cuerpo tratando de ubicarla con la mirada – puedo destruirte en un segundo – susurro en mi oído, solté otro jadeo y la observe caminando hacia atrás. En su rostro se formo una mueca de dolor y angustia - No te hare daño – susurro con un sollozo – a pesar de adquirir todo eso... sigo siendo yo... Bella.

Bella... ella era mi Bella? La mire por unos segundos en silencio, sin cerrar mis ojos, que estaban abiertos de par en par. Ella suspiro y dio un paso atrás, mi mano de manera inconsciente se levanto para llegar a ella. Y me di cuenta lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Aquella era mi Bella, cambiada de una forma espeluznantemente hermosa, pero seguía siendo ella, mi cuerpo lo sabía, mi alma lo sabia...

- No te vayas! – le rogué, ella se detuvo mirándome esperanzada - Solo... dame unos minutos – le rogué, ella asintió. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, me senté en el suelo recargando mi espalda en el árbol. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaba mi respiración. Cuando logre calmar mis latidos, la mire. Ella me observada con una mueca de preocupación, mordiendo su labio inferior. Sonreí ante eso, esa era una señal de que estaba nerviosa o preocupada, y deduzco que ahora es por ambas – ya estoy bien – le asegure

- Seguro? No era mi intención causar temor en ti, no quiero que me temas – susurro mirando sus manos

- No te temo, vida mía – ella sonrió al escucharme – solo fue la sorpresa de lo inesperado – suspire y mire al cielo

- No me vas a preguntar qué es lo que soy? – la volví a mirar, ahora se encontraba frente a mí, di un pequeño respingo pero me tranquilice de inmediato

- Que eres? – susurre observando sus ojos rubí

- Te daré pistas – sonrió, rodee los ojos

_Flash Back_

_- Entonces, que quieres de obsequio? – habíamos salido a dar una pequeña vuelta al jardín de su hogar, ella estaba mañana de cumpleaños, pero Charlie Swan tenía que viajar de manera urgente, por lo que le estábamos celebrando ahora con una cena intima con las familias mas cercanas._

_- Lo que me des está bien – susurro mirando los rosales, bufe cruzándome de brazos, era quinta vez en el día que le preguntaba_

_- Quiero saber qué es lo que quieres, no pude comprarte nada antes, yo... tenía pensado pasártelo mañana, pero... tu padre dejo en claro que mientras el no vuelva, no quiere visitas - refunfuñe_

_- Ya te lo dije – se giro a verme – cualquier cosa que venga de ti, para mi será algo especial – el sonrojo no tardo en llegar, sonreí por la dulzura y la inocencia que había en sus palabras_

_- Dime algo, amor mío. Que quieres? – su sonrojo subió de tonos – Isabella?_

_- Bueno... yo... – empezó a balbucear_

_- Querida, no te entiendo. Que quieres Bella? – ella suspiro tratando de calmar sus nervios, y me miro entre sus estañas_

_- Te daré una pista – sonrió_

_- Bella, siempre que te pregunto por algo respondes con pistas, quiero saberlo – le dije de forma firme, ella se cruzo de brazos mas sonrojada._

_- Un beso – susurro tan despacio, que temí escuchar mal_

_- Disculpa? – pregunte sonrojado_

_-Yo... quiero un beso Edward, uno de verdad – miro mi pecho y cerró los ojos – es algo que solo tú puedes darme, quiero un beso – volvió a repetir ahora escondiendo su rostro_

_- Isabella, vida mía – susurre en sus cabellos atrayéndola mas hacia mi – tendrás este y muchos más, todos mis besos serán tuyos, mis labios estarán a tu disposición – susurre, la aleje tomando su bello rostro entre mis manos – lo has entendido? – le pregunte mientras que con mi pulgares le acariciaba su rostro, ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa – bien – susurre – entonces... – me fui acercando de a poco, ella soltó un pequeño jadeo_

_- Mi cumpleaños es mañana – susurro _

_- Amor mío, son más de las doce, por lo tanto... ya estamos a 13 de septiembre – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – Feliz cumpleaños, Señora Cullen – los ojos se le humedecieron al escucharme. Lentamente me acerque mis labios a los suyos, ella cero los ojos y los unimos._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Otra vez con lo de las pistas? Mi cielo, te ruego que me digas sin rodeos, que eres? – sus ojos carmesí se opacaron y miraron hacia otro lado, se sentó con delicadeza a mi lado y junto sus manos en su regazo

- Recuerdas el cuento que nos conto el viejo Billy? – asentí, el viejo Billy era el jardinero de la casa de Bella – que fue lo que menciono?

- Bueno, nos conto varias historias – musite – de hombres que se convertían en lobos, mujeres que tenían el poder de hechizar a cualquiera y de... – _"... son seres realmente horribles, de piel pálida, ojos sangrientos, colmillos afilados... vampiros, bebedores de sangre"_ recordé las palabras del viejo Black

- De que Edward? – me miro sin emoción alguna

- Vampiros – solté un jadeo, ella sonrió cerrando los ojos y frunciendo un poco su ceño

- Vampiros – suspiro

- Imposible... Bella, esas eran solo historias para asustarnos, tu...

- Yo... – me interrumpió – soy aquel ser horrible – musito mirando sus manos, negué repetidas veces con la cabeza – aquella noche... fui atacada por uno – sentí la bilis en mi garganta y lleve el dorso de mi mano para cubrir mi boca – tocaron mi ventana de manera suave, me sobresalte... pensé que era algún ladrón o algo... – rio sin gracia – era algo mucho peor.

- Isabella... – quería que se detuviera, no quería seguir escuchando

- Pero... – me ignoro – por un instante pensé que eras tú – me miro con los ojos apenados, podía jurar que sus ojos querían soltar lagrimas – corrí hacia mi ventanal y cometí un gran error – sollozo – saque el seguro... debí asegurarme antes si es que eras tu... – después rodo los ojos – aunque eso no lo hubiera detenido

- Detente – susurre, pero como antes, solo me ignoro

- Se adentro a mi cuarto, "_quien eres?"_ le pregunte "_Soy yo, querida mía_" – cerro los ojos y sacudió su cabeza – un terror horrible me embargo al escuchar su voz, tenía pensado gritar, era lo que iba a hacer, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto a mi... cubriendo mi boca con su mano... su... su boca pegada a mi cuello – se llevo ambas manos a ese lugar, yo estaba congelado en mi lugar... mi imaginación se encargo de torturarme al crear imágenes de mi amor en manos de ese ser - ... levanto la mirada y lo vi... y lo supe de inmediato, me basto solo con ver el color... él... él sonrió mostrando su hilera de dientes... yo... yo trate de escapar... pero no pude Edward – se giro y se agarro a mi camisa – juro que trate de escapar... de gritar... – temblaba en mis brazos y yo seguía sin hacer nada

- Basta – mi voz apenas se escucho

-... pero no pude... empezó desgarrando mi vestido...

- Basta...

- ... aproveche la ocasión de correr, pero él me empujo en contra de mi espejo...

- Por favor...

- ... los fragmentos se incrustaron en mi piel... –su mano se aferro aun mas a mi - ... el se volvió de manera brusca y me sonrió con los ojos abiertos de par en par...

- Basta... – solloce

- ... me arrastre hasta llegar a la puerta... pero... pero el tomo mi pie... y me tiro en la cama... – sollozo - ... mordió primero mis brazos...

- Dios... detente...

- ... Después mis muslos...

- No quiero...

-... y por ultimo me miro... con su pelo rubio cayendo de su cola... sus labios manchados de sangre...

- No...

-... "_últimas palabras_?"... y sentí fuego... me estaba quemando viva... estaba en el mismo infierno...

- BASTA! – la tome en brazos y la aferre a mi – no estás en el infierno... estas conmigo... conmigo, aquí... ahora... siempre... – murmuraba entre sollozos, ella me rodeo con sus finos brazos y escondió su rostro en mi pecho - ... no estás muerta... no estás muerta...

- Estoy muerta, Edward – susurro, tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su pecho – sientes?... no... Claro que no... Mi corazón dejo de latir... estoy muerta – sollozo

- No lo estas! – la tome por los hombros alejándola un poco de mi, mientras mis lagrimas caían – estas aquí... conmigo

- No entiendes? Edward, soy solo un cuerpo vagando por este mundo... y lo hare así por toda la eternidad

- Que? – jadee

- Me quedare así para siempre... siempre – recalco – no envejeceré, no podre tener hijos... técnicamente estoy muerta, no puedo volver a tu lado

- No... yo... Bella... yo no puedo vivir sin ti... no puedo hacerlo – murmure angustiado

- Tienes que hacerlo, querido – sonrió con tristeza – tienes que encontrar a una mujer que lleve a tus herederos, que envejezca contigo... –sollozo

- Mi vida eres tú! no quiero a otra mujer, te quiero a ti! – la zarandee suavemente

- No escuchaste? No puedo vivir una vida humana! No lo soy! – la mire en silencio... ella no puede vivir una vida humana, era cierto... pero yo...

- Entonces quiero ser como tu – le dije secando mis lagrimas de manera brusca, ella se quedo en su sitio congelada mirándome a los ojos de hito en hito – quiero pasar la eternidad a tu lado, recorrer este mundo a tu lado...

- No sabes lo que dices – susurro

- Quiero pasar mis días a tu lado... es lo único que pido – ella empezó a negar con la cabeza, se levanto de un solo movimiento y empezó a caminar por alrededor

- Carlisle tenia razón... – sollozo – no debí buscarte!

- De que hablas? Es lo mejor que has hecho! – camine hacia ella y la seguí de cerca – Isabella, vida mía... no entiendes? Si no te hubiera encontrado... si hubieran seguidos mis días, como estos últimos... yo... yo no iba a permanecer en este mundo por mucho tiempo... – ella se giro sobresaltada

- Que...?

- Te seguiría a cualquier sitio que vayas... cielo, infierno... qué diferencia tiene? Cualquier sitio, estando a tu lado, será mi paraíso – susurre tomando su rostro entre mis manos

- No... no, no, no! – se alejo – Carlisle no lo permitirá

- Y quién es ese Carlisle para que decida por mi? Es mi decisión, quiero estar contigo... y si ser... vampiro me otorga ese honor, lo seré... sin dudarlo... – me miro unos segundos sin decir nada

- Carlisle... el... es el que me ayudo

- El que te ayudo? – ella asintió

- El vampiro... aquel... se llamaba James – musito – Carlisle con Esme fueron los que me encontraron. James dejo mi cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor en el bosque, no termino de matarme porque sintió a Carlisle y Esme acercarse – se sentó sobre el tronco y yo fui a su lado – el escapo. Carlisle no pudo revertir el proceso porque ya había avanzado.

- Estas personas, Carlisle y Esme, son vampiros? – ella asintió

- Si, pero son diferentes a los demás, ellos beben sangre de animales

- Y tú? – pregunte

- Yo también – me sonrió y suspire aliviado – mis ojos poco a poco irán cambiando de color

- Porque cambiaran?

- Por la forma en que nos alimentamos, deberían pasar a color ocre... aun los tengo de este color, por mi tiempo de... transformada

- Entiendo – musite – ellos... son buenos contigo?

- Si, son como unos padres, podríamos decir que somos como una familia – rio sin humor, nos quedamos mirando la nada unos minutos, mi cerebro trataba de asimilar todo esto... esta horrible pesadilla... que a la vez era un sueño, un sueño hermoso y a la vez escalofriante - Edward... – la voz de Bella me atrajo a la realidad, la mire indicándole que tenía mi atención – nosotros... – suspiro – me refieran a Carlisle, Esme y yo... nos marcharemos mañana – el comentario fue tan abrupto, que me tomo algo de tiempo darme cuenta de lo que había dicho

- Que dices?

**Reviews?:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>HumanosxVampiros<br>Sumary: Aquellos ojos a cuales amaba, ahora los cubría una intensa capa sangrienta, todo su exterior cambio para transformarse en un ser celestial, un ser angelical... cierto? BxE

_Lamento no haber subido capítulos antes, pero la Universidad me consumía! Ahora... estoy de vacaciones! Sisisi! Así que les dejo un capitulo cortito... en estos días, subiré el ultimo u.u_

**Forest Demon**

**V**

- No podemos quedarnos por mucho más tiempo Edward, nos iremos...

- Irse? Tu... Tú no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme aquí, Bella... llévame contigo, transfórmame! Te he dicho que- ella negó con la cabeza

- No puedo hacer eso, piensa en tus padres, Edward. En tu hermano, en tus amigos...

- No! Es que aun no entiendes, mi vida? De qué manera te puedo explicar que solo quiero estar contigo? Mi alma eres tú, Isabella... entiéndelo – sus ojos me miraban contradecidlos, sabía que ella igual quería pasar toda su... eternidad a mi lado. Pero como siempre pensaba en los demás – por favor... Amor mío, nosotros nacimos para estar juntos...

- No puedo hacerlo – susurro caminando hacia atrás, de repente miro hacia la izquierda y cubrió su boca con su pálida mano – Oh Dios – volvió su vista hacia mí, y con la voz entrecortada musito - Lo siento

- No... no! Bella! – camine hacia ella, pero en un parpadeo ya había desaparecido – Isabella! – grite – No me dejes! Mi Amor!

- _Edward?_ – se escucho a lo lejano – _Hijo! Responde! Edward donde estas!_

- _Muchacho!_ – la voz de mi padre y Charles Swan me alerto. Negando empecé a correr sin rumbo "_...mi audición, todos mejoraron_" – entonces me estas escuchando... cierto? Bien... – sorbí mi nariz y me detuve, mire hacia arriba – Bella... si no me transformas tu, buscare a ese tal James... y rogare para que me mate y me convierta... – lo próximo que escuche fue un fuerte gruñido y unas frías manos cubriendo por detrás mis antebrazos

_- Escucharon eso!_

_- Fue el gruñido de un animal!_

_- Edward! Hijo! Donde estas?_ – las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, trague pesado. Aun sentía a Bella en mi espalda

- Ni lo pienses! – susurro con voz contenida en mi oído

- Que te preocupa? Tranquila, es mi decisión – ella gruño, pero esta vez más bajo, se posiciono frente a mí y negó mirándome enfurecida

- Bien... BIEN! – Levanto las manos al cielo – tu ganas! Pero no te convertiré yo – musito – vamos – se puso de espaldas a mi

- Te sigo – mencione confundido al no verla moverse

- Seguirme? – ella rio – móntate en mi espalda – yo la mire

- Que? Estás loca? Vida... no me... – pero no pude terminar mi frase, porque un mareo me vino de golpe – pero que...

- No abras los ojos – sentía el viento en mi rostro, como cuando galopeaba a mi caballo a toda velocidad, estuvimos como cinco minutos en esa posición, mi estomago no podía resistir mas, si no nos deteníamos en ese momento, expulsaría hasta mi ultimo órgano por la boca

- Isabella... – pero el viento se detuvo. Me dejo sobre mis pies y mis piernas flaquearon, dejándome caer sentado

- Dobla tus rodillas hacia tu pecho, y pon tu cabeza sobre ellas – escuche la voz de un hombre, quería abrir mis ojos y ver de quien se trataba, pero el mareo aun no cesaba.

- Isabella, querida. Es él? – escuche otra voz melodiosa, un poco mas grave que la de mi amor,

- Si – susurro

- Isabella, en que habíamos quedado? – hablo nuevamente el hombre

- Lo siento Carlisle – así que es el – pero...

- Yo... – interrumpí – yo la seguí - se escucharon bufidos y una finita risa – bueno... digo, yo decidí venir con ella

- Creo que ya puedes abrir tus ojos – le hice caso al hombre y los abrí lentamente, tarde en ver la claridad, pero lo logre... y los vi, el hombre era alto, como mi padre, piel palida, rubio y de ojos dorados. La mujer me miraba con una sonrisa calidad, sus ojos y piel del mismo color con su cabello caramelo.

- Hola querido, soy Esme – se acerco arrodillándose ante mi

- Edward – musite, ella sonrió asintiendo. Mire a Bella, ella estaba con la cabeza gacha

- Edward, soy Carlisle – me ceño de manera involuntaria se frunció, solo asentí – Creo que tenemos que hablar dentro – por primera vez, mire donde estábamos, arboles... arboles... y más arboles, pero detrás de ellos se encontraba una pequeña casa echa de solo madera. Bella me ofreció su mano para levantarme, pero sonriendo me levante solo.

- Que orgulloso – susurro

- Me amas así – le sonreí, la comisura de sus labios se levanto de forma ligera, y se giro

- Vamos

Ya adentro, pude apreciar la casa, era pequeña pero acogedora... bueno, acogedora porque solo tiene sillones y libros, y libros... y una pequeña mesa para bordar. Me senté en el sillón al lado de Bella, y Carlisle al frente nuestro con Esme detrás de él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

- Bueno Edward, creo que es innecesario decirte que somos

- Vampiros – musite, Carlisle asintió – y creo que es innecesario decirle que quiero ser uno de ustedes

- No sabes lo que pides – dijo entre dientes Bella, me sorprendí, ella nunca había hablado de esa forma. Me miro interrogante – que? Es verdad

- Um... bueno, se lo que pido y se también el porque

- Bueno, me gustaría saber el porqué – me dijo el rubio ladeando su cabeza

- Por Isabella, señor – Esme suspiro y sonrió

- Carlisle...

- Esme... – tomo una de sus manos – esto es algo que no se toma a la ligera, muchacho. Estas consciente de que tu vida ya no será la misma? – asentí – no podrás ver a tus padres, a tu hermano, a tus amigos, a todos los que conoces – trague pesado, ya no vería a nadie de mi circulo cercano – no podrás tener hijos – miro esta vez a mi castaña, ella rápidamente bajo la mirada – vivirás cazando animales, eternamente. Vivirás en la oscuridad, en los días nublados... tendrás que cambiarte cada cierto tiempo de ciudad, no podrás hacer amigos humanos. – sabía lo que tramaba Carlisle

- Estoy consciente de las consecuencias que trae esta decisión, pero no me importa, lo primordial para mi es vivir junto a Bella y si he de dejar todo eso de lado, lo hare. Es un sacrificio por estar a su lado – Carlisle solo me miraba en silencio sin expresión alguna - Es un regalo de Dios que nos haya otorgado la eternidad para...

- Regalo de Dios? – exclamo Isabella a mi lado – Edward, de qué manera puede ser este un regalo de Dios? Un hijo es un regalo de Dios, no vivir cazando a animales inofensivos, no vivir sediento de sangre humana, no deseando matar a personas!

- Tu no matas a personas!

- Pero eso no significa que no desee hacerlo! – Comento con su voz quebrada – desee tu sangre... en un principio pasar mil formas de matarte

- Hija – musito Esme – no lo hiciste, tal cual con la muchacha – ella soltó un gemido – pudiste arrepentirte, no mataste a esa joven con su amigo

- Rosalie – sollozo

- Rosalie? – ella me miro de reojos

- Rosalie fue la que le dijo a mi padre que me vio, no es así? – yo asentí – ese día... no había cazado, y estaba sedienta... y en cuanto olí su sangre junto a la de Emmett, estuve a segundos Edward – me miro horrorizada – a segundos de matar a mi mejor amiga – yo la miraba sorprendido, y sentía la mirada de Carlisle sobre mí, evaluando mi reacción

- Pero no lo hiciste, mi amor – me acerque a ella y la acune – no lo hiciste, te detuviste...

- Pero desee hacerlo! Es lo mismo!

- Claro que no!

- Bueno, Isabella, quedamos con que eso quedaría atrás, no heriste a nadie – ella iba a protestar, pero el rubio levanto una mano – ahora volviendo al tema, estás seguro? – asentí de manera firme – bien, entonces está decidido

- Que? Así de fácil? Carlisle no puedes estar hablando en serio!

- Lo siento, querida mía. Pero el muchacho ya tomo una decisión, es su vida – Bella se separo de mi y camino hacia afuera

- Se calmara – Esme puso su mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió – solo dale un poco de tiempo – yo asentí mirando la salida

- Quieres hacerlo ahora Edward? – mire horrorizado al rubio

- A-Ahora? – espero mi respuesta en silencio – cl-claro

- Seguro? Tienes hasta el último segundo para arrepentirte

- NO, no... Estoy seguro de querer hacer esto

- Bien – me indico con una mano que lo siguiera – has bebido alguna vez en tu vida?

- Solo en pocas cantidades, señor

- Dime Carlisle, a partir de tu transformación, seremos familia – yo lo mire sorprendido - bueno... te sugiero que empieces a beber ahora... – me paso varias botellas de brandy. Y yo sin dudarlo tome un largo trago quemándome mi garganta... y lo siguiente que supe fue que no solo mi garganta ardía en llamas... si no que todo mi cuerpo.

**Reviews?:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>HumanosxVampiros<br>Sumary: Aquellos ojos a cuales amaba, ahora los cubría una intensa capa sangrienta, todo su exterior cambio para transformarse en un ser celestial, un ser angelical... cierto? BxE

Forest Demon

VI - Final

- Profesor Masen! Profesor Masen! – el hombre miro al alumno y sonrió

- Dime, Mike

- Usted cree en los vampiros? – el profesor rio quedito mirando el tema del próximo trabajo, averiguar sobre Bram Stoker, el auto de la gran novela "Drácula"

- Ustedes que creen? – sonrió – Quien me puede decir que año se público? – solo dos alumnos levantaron la mano, el rodeo los ojos sonriendo – Señor Cullen?

- En 1967 señor

- Exacto, los vampiros hace años que "existen" antiguamente se hablaba más seguido de ellos, y todos creían en ellos, así como en los hombres lobos y brujas. Es más, tengo una historia particular que viene de mi familia – la castaña por primera vez tomo atención – Le paso al hermano de mi Tatarabuelo, Edward Masen – Bella se tenso y abrió los ojos sorprendida – Mi abuelo me conto esta historia, pasa de generación en generación – todos estaban pendientes del hombre frente a ellos - se dice que una bestia ataco a la prometida de Edward, era hermano de mi Tatarabuelo, Anthony. Algunos pueblerinos que creían en estas historias y leyendas dicen que fueron vampiros, fue una escena bastante aterradora la que se encontró. No recuerdo muy bien como se llamaba la prometida, pero... Edward, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, y dicen que una noche desapareció. Sus padres están seguros que fue a buscar a su prometida – se escucharon varios suspiros

- Que romántico –murmuro Jessica

- Si, también lo pienso. Yo que soy un amante de la literatura, asemejo esta historia a la de Romeo y Julieta

- Pero señor, en Romeo y Julieta ambos mueren – todos ahogaron un jadeo a lo dicho por Eric

- Exacto, Edward Masen no volvió esa noche – miro por la ventana – Aun sabiendo el peligro que corría al ir solo en busca del amor de su vida, no dudo ningún momento – la castaña miro con adoración – estoy seguro que ellos están juntos, y más unidos que nunca, no creen? – Pregunto sonriendo mirando exactamente a dos personas sentadas en las ultimas mesas, mirándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa en sus caras y manos entrelazadas – bien, dejen a este pobre viejo descansar – todos soltaron pequeñas risas – pueden retirarse

- Bella! Edward! Rápido! Todos nos están esperando – ambos jóvenes pálidos avanzaron hacia la puerta

- Tranquila, Alice. Aun hay tiempo – le respondió Isabella

- Deprisa, Rosalie no tiene mucha paciencia – tomo la mano de la castaña y la arrastro hacia afuera – Ed!

- Voy! – grito sonriendo, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás al viejo profesor asintiendo y sonriendo.

e.e/

Espero que le haya gustado el pequeño Fic :)

AYUDA! Necesito a una Beta, tengo miles de historias por subir, pero me esta faltando inspiración para algunas u.u Si alguien se ofrece, MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D

Ahora estoy trabajando en otro, que aunque llevo varios capítulos, quiero mejorar algunas cosas antes de subirlo ^^

Reviews?:)


End file.
